epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Dog
The Wolf Dog is a foe in , and a summon in the latter. It appears mostly around cold areas, such as Crystal Caverns (EBF4)'' and the Frozen Valley (''EBF5). It is a member of the Dog enemy class. Appearance EBF4 Wolf Dogs have the structure of typical canines with gray fur and black paws. There are two distinctive black zig-zags on its back. It also has a black tipped tail. EBF5 Wolf Dogs are roughly the same anatomically speaking, but have black furred paws with three claws and pale white fur which has black spots. They also have a more unusual tail, resembling a snowed on tree branch more than the "conical floof" that the previous game's version had. Overview Wolf Dogs are mid-tier foes with slightly above average Evade. While not overly powerful, they can empower their allies and players. Wolf Dogs are more or less the same between games in terms of attacks; they typically are completely physical, can buff allies' Attack and players. As such, while not too powerful on their own a Wolf Dog is capable of making a group of relatively weak foes far more dangerous. However, they do vary a bit in terms of who they attack; in EBF5 they prioritize the last player who attacked them, and will avoid attacking players who have been frozen. This does not apply to EBF4. Defensively speaking, Wolf Dogs are weak to and in both games. In EBF4, ''they are also immune to and resist , but are weak to . In ''EBF5 they absorb , and resist . The EBF5 iteration is also resistant to and . To deal with Wolf Dogs, one should typically use Fire attacks, preferably centered ones like Bullet Hell to also deal damage to the other foes. In EBF5, they can also inflict Chill on themselves on harder difficulties. While this will protect them from Bio attacks, it also makes them more vulnerable to being Frozen with an attack that inflicts . Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and can buff other foes. |HP = 111 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 17 |AP = 2.1 |SP = 2.1 |Gold = 12 |fire = -80% |ice = 100% |poison = -60% |holy = -50% |dark = 50% |item1name = Fine Fur |item1chance = 15% |item2name = Liquid Ice |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Wool |item3chance = 50%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 100%. |Attack3 = Buff |Target3 = Allies |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Attack4 = Freezing Dive |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 28 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Ice |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Status chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives self 3x Chill on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Backflip; * Berserked → Freezing Dive; * Otherwise → Backflip (1/3), Freezing Dive (1/3), Buff (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned → Hit (1/2), Backflip (1/2); * If Berserked → Freezing Dive; * If two randomly selected foes both have less than a 10% Attack buff → Buff (3/9), Hit (2/9), Backflip (2/9), Freezing Dive (2/9); * Otherwise → Hit (1/3), Backflip (1/3), Freezing Dive (1/3). The Dog will target the last player who attacked them with their attacks. That said, if their selected target happens to be Frozen, they'll switch to a different target (unless no other targets are available). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% → Backflip. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Wolf Dog will simply Surrender on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes